


After school Meet-ups

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, High School, Homeschool, M/M, cyberschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt are cyber-schooled. Kurt has social anxiety. Blaine's mother wants Blaine to get out and meet new people (really, so she can have some free-time, since he's always home.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a few year (since good ole 2007 or something). Got pretty bummed out because cyber-schooling usually means you end up losing all your friends and any possibility of ever dating any one ever. So, I grabbed my phone and started typing, resulting in this. All comments and kudos are much appreciated.

Kurt had been cyber-schooled since he was eight. His father didn't like the way the local school was ran, so he decided his son would try online schooling. He had a lot of help from his then girlfriend, since he wasn't all that tech savvy. She was always so helpful when it came to his schooling. Her son, Finn, wasn't around much, even as a child. He was always at a friend's house, or he was at the playground playing football. Kurt was ahead in his schoolwork, further than the local schools, so Carole always asked that he'd help Finn out with his homework. In return, she would ask that Finn took Kurt to the playground to meet the other kids, since he had very few, meaning one, friends. The other boys never liked him because he was 'different'. Kurt ended up fearing social interaction, even as he got older.

  
For a while, he couldn't even go up to the register to pay for his things, or even make eye contact with others. His father didn't like how Kurt would get whenever he was around strangers or in places he didn't know, so he had Finn help once again. Kurt never told his father that the boys at the playground were mean, he just said he didn't like going there. When Kurt was sixteen, Burt asked Finn to take him to his football games and to bring him along whenever he went out, even to friends' houses. They were brothers, but Kurt felt like a third wheel whenever they went out. That was an understatement; he was a third wheel with a popped tire and a bent rim. Finn hung out with the popular crowd, cheerleaders and other jocks; people Kurt wouldn't fit in with even if he tried, and at first, he did. After realizing the crowd didn't like him much, he would just walk home if he knew his parents weren't home, if they were, he'd go to the park.

  
One night specifically, Kurt felt extremely out of place. Finn brought him along to Quinn's house, only because he had to, of course. It was obvious neither of them wanted Kurt there, so he left. Finn came home without Kurt, and Burt all but exploded. He nearly called the police to report his missing son, but Finn convinced him to let him go out and find Kurt. He was sitting on a bench in the park, knees up to his chest. Some teenage girl freaked him out when he first got there, and he'd been in the same spot the entire day. After that, Burt decided to look into the meet-ups the school provided for it's students. Luckily, there was one only an hour away, in Westerville, Ohio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to meet Blaine.

Blaine been bullied for years, but he kept it to himself. When things got physical, he had to come clean to his worried mother. She looked for alternatives so her son could stay safe, finding an Ohio based cyber school. A friend of her's daughter went to the same online school, so they knew everything about it even before the newcomer's seminar. He began sophomore year, knowing it would be impossible for his mom to get things transferred and ready before the summer. Blaine's mother worked from home, so she was always there to help him out and keep him company. Since his dad was always on business trips all over the country, he was glad his mother was around.

His classes were all virtual, except for his electives, which were self paced. He had classes from ten to three, with an hour break from noon to one. During his break, he had his piano lessons, and after school, he had his guitar lessons. He met with his two instructors every day, and met up with some of his friends from his old school, but his mother insisted that he needed more interaction with people. There was one of the school's meet-up spots just down the road from their house. Every day, she had him walk there to meet new friends. The first day he went, there were only two other people, but his mother didn't care. She told him that was two more friends he'd have. He continued to go, finding that once in a while, a few more people would be there. 

A week or two after he'd started going to the park for the meet-ups, he noticed someone new. Every day, the guy's parents dropped him off. He'd sit on the swing and read, like some of the other people did, too. He made the decision that he would go up and talk to him the next day, since it didn't seem like the guy would be introducing himself anytime soon. He practiced what he was going to say on the way there, and he wore his nicest shirt with his favorite bow tie; he was pretty disappointed when the guy never showed up that day. He'd just have to wait until Monday, if he showed up then. Blaine regretted taking so long to get the nerves to actually talk to the guy, since there was a possibility that he'd never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short lil chapter to prepare for what's to come.

Kurt never went to the meet-ups of Fridays. Fridays had been his and his father's day together since his mother passed away. Once Kurt got done with his school work and Burt's shift ended, the two would go to dinner. Sometimes they would stop at stores and buy some things, or go to the movies, too. That Friday, they went to Breadstix, even though neither of them liked the food there much. Really, they went for the cheesecake, which was to die for. Usually it made you feel like you were going to die from eating so much of it, since one piece was never enough. After their dinner, they decided to head home. They were both tired, and Kurt had to finish an assignment for his French class. 

The weekend was quite boring for Kurt, since his father and Carole were working. Like always, Finn was no where to be seen. He doubted that Finn was going out to be with Quinn, after hearing all of his phone conversation with her the night before. They shared a room, so it wasn't really Kurt's fault that he overheard the yelling. Then again, knowing Finn, he probably forgave her and was at her house despite their dispute. He spent most of his weekend reading the Harry Potter books. He'd never had the chance to read them, so when Carole bought them for him, he got right to reading them. He was on The Half-Blood Prince already, and he'd only had them for a week or two. The books were pretty great, he thought, but not the movies. The movies didn't even include Peeves, so obviously they weren't as good as they could have been. He only had 100 pages left, but he was beyond tired, which meant he'd finish it during those meet-ups he was forced to go to. That's all they were really good for- reading. No one seemed interested in talking to him, so he'd spend his time with the Golden Trio.

It wasn't until Monday afternoon, at the meet-up, that something exciting happened. Something exciting and completely terrifying, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go as planned.

Blaine hoped that guy would be reading again, if he was at the meet-up, because every time he'd thought of what he was going to say, the guy had a book. He'd ask him what he was reading. If he knew the book, maybe they could talk about it. If he didn't know it, well, he'd probably just nod and then proceed to feel like an idiot. Maybe he'd ask what it was about. His entire weekend was filled with thoughts of the different ways that day could go. Never had he felt such a need to be friends with anyone.

Monday came, and for the first time in a long time, he was scared for reasons other than being bullied. Scared might not have been the most accurate term to describe how he felt; it was more like he was petrified. He sat on the swing next to the one that the guy would sit on. He silently kicked his legs, swinging back and forth, as he waited. Soon enough, the car pulled up and he got out. His eyes immediately went to his swing, seeing Blaine sitting on the one right next to it. Blaine watched him as he waved to his parents, and then walked to the swings, going to sit on the furthest one from Blaine. Since his plan of having the guy sit in his normal seat, the one next to him, failed, he got up and made his way towards the empty swing next to the guy. He sat down and put on his nicest smile. "What are you reading?"

Kurt didn't even look up at the person speaking to him before lifting his book enough for the person to read the cover. He set his book back down on his lap and went back to reading. Ninety pages left, and he just wanted to finish it. "I love Harry Potter," the man said, before adding, "My name's Blaine, by the way."

Ninety pages left, and someone was interrupting his reading. He looked up, frowning at the _Blaine_ who kept distracting him from finishing his page. He was about to tell Blaine that he didn't want to talk, not that he could get that many words out without messing up and stuttering, when he actually saw the guy who was talking to him. Kurt had noticed him before, finding him attractive, but he wasn't going to say anything to him and definitely wasn't thinking that the guy, _Blaine_ , would try to talk to him. He just smiled and looked down at his book again, trying to get his words to come back to him. "Kurt," he said, staring at the words on his book instead of looking at Blaine.

Blaine extended a hand to Kurt, who didn't even look up. He let his hand fall back to his side, shaking his head a little. He'd practiced what he was going to say, but he never imagined that the guy wouldn't even bother responding to him with more than one word. He stood up, pushing his hands in his pocket. "Sorry for bothering you."

Any other time, Kurt would have rolled his eyes and let the stranger walk away. He didn't mean to upset Blaine. He just got shaky everytime he even thought about talking to a stranger. But, he did let Blaine walk away.

If nothing else, I got the guy's name, Blaine thought, shrugging to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Much to Kurt's disappointment, Blaine wasn't at the meet-up the next day. Or on Wednesday. Or Thursday. He was actually kind of worried about the stranger. He hoped it wasn't his fault that Blaine stopped coming, and he hoped that he wasn't ill or something. Hopefully he was just busy. Kurt finished his book and started up on the next one in the meantime. No one else tried to talk to him, which was perfectly fine because he didn't want to talk to anyone else.

Friday was the worst day of the week. For the first time since they started it, they didn't go out. Burt always took his son out on Friday. Every single Friday, not missing one until then. Burt didn't even get home until late; Kurt would have confronted him about it, but he was too upset. No matter how busy Kurt's father got, they always spent that day together. He kept trying to think of excuses for his dad. Maybe he didn't know what day it, or maybe time just got away from him and he'd make it up next Friday.

Burt wasn't even around that much during the weekend. He'd leave in the mornings, come back for a few minutes, then leave again and not come home until the early hours of the morning. Kurt was worried about Blaine still, but much more worried about his dad. 

Blaine was back at the meet-ups on Monday. His father had come home for a few days before heading off to some other conference for work. He was sitting on the bench under the big, old oak tree in the middle of the park. Kurt took a few deep breaths before approaching the bench and quickly asking, "Can I sit here?"

While Blaine wasn't too happy about their last meeting, he did move his bag off the bench and onto the ground, nodding. He went back to drawing as though Kurt wasn't even there. He didn't mean to, since he felt like it was invading Blaine's personal property, but he looked at the drawing. Blaine looked up to see Kurt staring at his notebook. He rolled his eyes and closed it, putting it back in his back pack. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. Liked it, though..." Kurt fiddled with the page he was on, folding and unfolding a corner of it. All that came from Blaine was a grunt that sounded like a thanks. "Sorry about yesterday," Blaine muttered, playing with a string on the end of his sleeve. Kurt shrugged and looked at Blaine, frowning as he pulled the string. 

"Why?" 

"Shouldn't have stormed off. " Blaine slouched over to get something out of his bag. He handed it to Kurt. "You dropped this when you left Monday." It was his bookmark he'd been looking for. He tucked it into his book, closing it and setting it aside. He thanked Blaine, and neither spoke afterwards. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it definitely wasn't comfortable either. 

Carole pulled up to the curb and wave at Kurt, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and rolled his eyes, but he was pretty glad that Carole approved of his new friend. He grabbed his book and stood. "See you tomorrow?" Blaine asked as he got up. Kurt nodded and smiled. "Tomorrow." He made his way to the car, getting in. He was immediately greeted with, "He was cute. " Kurt smiled, nodding at her comment. He opened his book and noticed something on back of his bookmark. 

'Text me sometime. -B' with 10 numbers neatly written underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue is such a pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carole and Blaine meet, finally.

Once again, Burt missed their Friday together. He got Kurt's hopes up really high, though. Burt came home and told Kurt to get in the car while he grabbed his forgotten wallet off of his dresser. Kurt was excited to finally get their Friday's again, after two weeks of not having any of their days together. Instead of going to dinner, he was dropped off at the park where the meet-ups were.

Kurt turned to his father, eyebrow raised, frown firmly planted on his face. After getting nothing from his father, he got out of the car and made his way to Blaine. At least he got to hang out with his newest, and closest, friend. It'd been three weeks. Almost a month they'd been friends, and Blaine had already become the closest friend he'd ever had, which really wasn't that hard to become.

Blaine wasn't going to go that day, but his mother insisted. She told him all about how it was important to make more than one friend. Lucky for him, though, Kurt showed up. Unlucky for him, Kurt looked hurt. Kurt just sat down next to him, knees immediately going up to chest. 

A hand lightly touched Kurt's shoulder, a soft sigh following. "Guessing he's not taking you out today, either?" He shook his head and the hand moved to the middle of his back. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?" Another shake of the head was Kurt's only response.

It took a while before Kurt felt up to talking, but Blaine was patient. He took them over to the cafe just down the road, getting them both coffees and a plain donut for Kurt. It was heartbreaking to see Kurt look so upset. For almost ten minutes, Kurt just looked out the window. "He's never forgotten and now it's been three entire Fridays that he's missed. I haven't brought it up because I hardly see him, and when I do, he looks busy. Carole said he's just stressed, but he was the one who started these stupid things, you'd think he'd be able to actually make time for them. I know it's selfish, but I really look forward to our Fridays together..."

It was silent again as Blaine tried to think of a way to reply. "It's not selfish.." He paused before speaking again, "You've got a right to be upset. Talk to him about it. He'll never know if you don't tell him. Even if he's busy. Make him make time for you." 

Carole picked him up from the cafe. Instead of waiting for him in the car like always, she got out and went inside. As Kurt was getting up, she strolled over to their table. She grabbed a chair and sat down with the two. "Your dad said we can't come home for another hour." Before Kurt had the chance to ask why, Carole spoke again, "I'm as clueless as you are. " She turned to Blaine, smiling. "I'm Carole, by the way, Kurt's step-mother." Blaine shook Carole's hand, introducing himself. Blaine was truly the most polite person he knew. 

They spent the hour, all three of them, talking at the cafe. Too soon, in Kurt's opinion, did they have to leave. Blaine and Carole shook hands again, and then him and Kurt quickly hugged before they parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think after this is done, I'm going to stick to the one chapter stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Their car trip was about forty-five minutes, which was quite a lot to have to drive just to go to a meet-up to hang out with one person. Maybe he could convince Blaine to go halfways, and Carole to drop him off elsewhere so that he could spend time just with his friend. He'd have to bring that up on Monday. 

"Earth to Kurt? Are you in there?" The voice made him turn. "Yeah, why?" He asked in return before getting an eyerole from Carole. "I've been trying to talk to you for the last ten minutes." She laughed and shook her head. "What's on your mind?" She focused her attention back on the road. 

Kurt told her his plan, which she agreed to. After a moment of silence, she grinned. "I don't see why you shouldn't be able to drive yourself, if you want. It'll only be twenty or so minutes away, you know. You've taken driver's ed, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to start driving. We'll go out and practice, then you can get your permit, and eventually get your licence, yeah?" 

When they got home, they were greeted by a nice meal (definitely not his dad's cooking. Maybe Finn's?). The whole family sat down together, and Burt announced that someone wanted to buy the shop. Then he brought up the idea of moving. He'd looked for a new place to relocate his shop after it was sold, finding a nice, cheap place a half hour away. The new shop would cost about half of what he'd make if he sold his. Carole was on board right away. Kurt wasn't sure until he saw where they'd be moving. He'd be within twenty minutes from Blaine. Finn, though, was less easy to convince. He didn't want to leave his school friends. Burt told Finn that if he'd drive the distance to McKinley, he could continue to go there. It'd be thirty minutes, maybe longer considering traffic, to get to the school from their new house. 

It was settled, they were moving. That night, Kurt sat in bed with his laptop, Skyping Blaine. They were talking about the move, which meant that Kurt didn't have to bring up his earlier idea. He smiled at the curly haired boy on his screen, who was just elated that they'd be closer. The curly hair made Blaine not want to Skype, until Kurt promised he wouldn't laugh. He decided that he liked the curls better, actually. Kurt heard the sound of feet going down the stairs to his and Finn's room, so he said his goodbyes and told Blaine that he'd text him after a little while.

Expecting it to be Finn, he was shocked to find his dad at the end of the stairs. "Can we talk?" Kurt nodded and moved to the head of his bed with his knees to his chest, gesturing to his dad to sit down.

He came down and talked to me. Said the reason he hadn't been around much was because he didn't want to ruin the surprise, plus he was researching were they could move and finding a realtor so that we can sell this house. He said we'd continue next Friday, since the secret's out and everything is all arranged for moving and whatnot. KH

That's great! Oh! Tomorrow we're going to Lima to see a relative. Well, mom's going to see a relative. She said I'm free to do whatever. Do you want to hang out? We can go to that new bakery you've been wanting to go to. If you're not busy and you want to, of course. BA

Of course I want to. I'll see you tomorrow. We can figure out where to meet once you get here. Finn keeps yelling at me because the light from my phone (it's not even bright), so I guess I should go to bed. Goodnight, Blaine. KH

Night, Kurt. BA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. <3


	8. Chapter 8

Carole laughed when she saw Kurt in yet another shirt. He'd tried on at least five different outfits, not liking any of them enough to wear to see Blaine. "That one looks nice, Kurt. I'm sure he's not going to focus on your clothes, anyway. You're overthinking this. The two of you have hung out before, I don't see why this is any different," Carole commented, looking at his dark purple button up and black vest. "Just, uh. I'd go without the tie. This is casual, not formal." Kurt nodded and quickly took off the silver tie, setting it on the table as he sat down.

After breakfast, which was just coffee for the two of them, Kurt ran to his room. He put away his tie before grabbing his wallet. He checked the recent text from Blaine, replying that he'd be there in ten. The senior's center was just a short distance from his current house. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he walked, getting more nervous with every step. It was lame that he felt the way he did. They'd seen each other plenty of times. They talked all the time. So, why was Kurt nervous?

"When are you guys moving?" Blaine asked as they walked to the bakery. He got a shrug in response, followed by a quick, "Not sure." Soon enough, they were sitting at a table for two by the window of the bakery, cupcakes in hand. Kurt licked the icing from his red velvet cupcake as Blaine talked about how they'd be able to stay at each other's houses and that Kurt could meet some of his friends. "I can't wait." He smiled happily, sipping his hot cocoa. "Speaking of staying at each other's houses.. We're only going to be in this house for a little while longer.. You should see if your mother would let you stay overnight tonight.. We can take you home tomorrow. I think Carole wanted to go to the mall down there, anyways.." 

On Kurt's bed, they talked about anything and everything. Luckily Finn was out, probably staying the night with his newest girlfriend, Rachel. "Where am I going to sleep?" Blaine asked suddenly, realizing that it'd be weird to sleep in Kurt's brother's bed, and he wasn't sure if he could sleep on the couch upstairs. It didn't look like the most comfortable piece of furniture. "I just automatically assumed you'd sleep with me," Kurt frowned, adding, "That's probably weird, isn't it? You can take my bed, and I'll sleep in Finn's."

After fighting over where they would sleep, Blaine declared that they would share Kurt's bed. They both laid there, staring up at the ceiling. "I should sleep on the floor... I don't want you to get freaked out, not that I'd ever do anything," Blaine mumbled, sitting up. Kurt tugged on Blaine's sleeve, pulling him back down. "Why would I get freaked out? Things are fine how they are, aren't they?" He asked, turning his body towards Blaine, propping his head up with his arm. "I'm gay," Blaine whispered, as though he was ashamed of who he was. He wasn't positive, but Blaine could have sworn he heard a quiet 'thank God'.

"I'm pretty gay myself, Blaine. I honestly don't care if we sleep in the same bed. It's big enough to where we won't even touch. " Blaine nodded, and Kurt could make out a small smile from the light coming from upstairs. His dad made sure the door was open at all times, which greatly embarrassed his son. The light clicked off, meaning that his father and Carole were going to bed. His hand touched Blaine's, who immediately turned to look at him. He could just barely make out the shapes of Kurt's face. "Is everything okay now? You're fine sleeping with me?" The older asked, getting a laugh from Blaine. "I usually wait until after the first date." 

Kurt made breakfast for his family, minus Finn, plus Blaine. Once the french toast was all eaten, Kurt and Blaine returned downstairs. They both took showers, Blaine first, though. Soon enough, they left for Westerville. Kurt walked with Blaine to his front door. The two boys hugged, and at the last moment, Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth before pulling away. He quickly went inside, closing the door before Kurt had the chance to say anything. Blaine could've sworn he was going for a kiss on the cheek. It was a simple mistake, but both had slightly widened eyes and pink cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh?  
> All comments/kudos are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

You're all moved in by now, aren't you? BA

Everything's all unpacked except for a box or two of Finn's stuff. Oh, and my dad told me to ask if you and your mother wanted to come over for dinner. You guys can come around five, if you guys aren't busy... KH

We'll be there. I'll see you then. BA

It was almost as though that almost-kiss had never happened. Later that night, Blaine texted Kurt, saying how sorry he was and that he really hadn't meant to cross any lines. Kurt said it was okay, and that it was an honest mistake. Secretly, though, he still counted it as his first kiss, pathetic as it sounded. Lips touched, which meant it was a kiss, right? 

His second kiss came later that day. Kurt was still angry, even after Finn promised that his neanderthal of a friend wouldn't be around again. Kurt's first kiss was Blaine, and nothing would make him change his mind about it. Especially after the second kiss he had. He kept wiping at his mouth, hating that such a dick would pull something like that. He spent the rest of the time until Blaine came up the stairs, texting Rachel. She was always around and, despite how annoying she could be, they became friends. He didn't tell her about what happened, just saying that he was upset and needed something to take his mind off what had happened. Until the door opened, and Blaine was going down the stairs, Rachel complained about how some girl kept getting all her solos. Both because of his friend and because of the need to get away from the drama, which actually kept his mind off things, he said his goodbyes and set aside his phone. 

"Hey, uh.. Your dad sent me down to get you. Dinner's ready. And Mrs. Hudson winked when I went by... " Blaine bit his lip before mumbling, "You didn't tell her, did you?" Kurt shook his head and frowned. "Nope. Neither parent thinks I've ever been kissed. All good." He got up from the bed, plugging in his phone as Blaine spoke again, saying, "It really wasn't a kiss. Your parents are right." Kurt's mood dropped a bit at that. Blaine didn't know, how could he? It only happened an hour and forty-three minutes before. 

"Oh, shoot! Blaine, sweetie, I forgot that book club is going on tonight.. Is it okay if he stays here, Burt?" Blaine's mother asked suddenly, getting up. He slipped on her jacket as Burt said it was okay. She said her thanks and ran out to her car. Blaine frowned, though, knowing that book club was just her and a few of her friends getting drunk and watching a movie based off a book. Kurt got up to take care of everyone's plates until Burt told him to take Blaine up to his new room and have to fun. "Door open," He added, earning a groan from Kurt and a grin from Blaine. 

He checked his phone, seeing six texts from Rachel. He rolled his eyes before quickly reading them.

I can't believe he'd give her all of the solos, though! I only got two! Two! Can you believe that? I'm the star! Ugh, he just doesn't understand what it's like to be a star. Even the less talented got solos. I got two, Kurt! RB

I'm going to crush her. RB

Not literally, of course. I'm just going to be way better than her in every way possible. RB

Oh, goodbye. Have fun with Blaine! And tell Finn to text me. RB

Not too much fun, though, Kurt! RB

If he could, Kurt would probably strangle Rachel over the phone. He frowned when he realized Blaine was still standing at the end of his bed. "You can sit down, you know? I was just reading texts from earlier, sorry." Blaine hesitated before sitting down on the edge, shrugging. For a while longer, Kurt dealt with how weird Blaine was behaving before he just had to ask about it, "Alright, what's the deal? You were acting strange during dinner, too."

"It really wasn't a kiss..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil chapter because why not.

"What's the difference between what we did and a 'real kiss'?" Kurt asked, making the air quotes with his fingers. "Why is it such a big deal, anyways?" He followed up, frowning at Blaine, who was awkwardly fidgeting with his shirt sleeve. "I wanted my first kiss to be something special, as lame as it sounds. I didn't want it to be an accidental kiss that was hardly even on the lips." Blaine crossed his arms while he was speaking, a firm frown took place of his usual smile.

Kurt stood up, standing in front of Blaine. "I'm still counting it. You don't have to. Simple as that," Kurt grumbled, frustrated about everything that happened that day. Between Karofsky kissing him, and Blaine trying to make his first kiss actually be Karofsky, he was stressed out. Finn stomped up the steps, eyeing the two from the hallway. "Everything alright with you guys?" He asked before he went into his own room and grabbed his phone and bag. "We'll talk later," Kurt answered, taking a step away from Blaine. Finn waved and said he was going to Rachel's to stay the night. 

After a bit of arguing, Kurt sat back down on his bed, simply asking one question that would hopefully make the fighting end, "Is it because it wasn't the perfect kiss you imagined, or was it because it was me that you supposedly didn't kiss." That question made Blaine's hands fall to his sides and his head tilt just slightly in a way that would have been cute if not for the upset look on his face. "It wasn't because of who it was with," Blaine mumbled, sitting down next to Kurt. "If it was different, I would've counted it." 

Almost two minutes later, Blaine and Kurt were kissing. Kurt pulled Blaine into a soft kiss, cupping his cheeks. After they had pulled away, he rolled his eyes and muttered, "That any better then?" From the corner of his eye, he could see his friend reach up and lightly touch his lips. He took that as a yes. 

Four minutes after their first kiss, second to Kurt, they were kissing again. They were on Kurt's bed, kissing like they they would never have the chance to again, which they both really hoped wasn't true. They both really liked the kissing, and neither wanted to stop. At least until they heard another set of feet coming up towards them. Kurt pulled back and bit his lip, going to his closet quickly. He pretended like he was looking for pajamas for them both. Blaine pulled out his phone, trying to make the blush go away. Burt peaked into the room, raising an eyebrow. "Must be some text to make your cheeks so red. We're going to bed, Kurt. See you guys in the morning." "Night Dad!" He called as he pulled out some clothes. 

Once he was sure that his father and Carole were asleep, he pushed the door shut. They were both in sweatpants and loose t-shirts, laying on Kurt's bed, facing each other. He smiled and bit his lip. "So, uh.. What does this make us, then? I don't think friends just randomly kiss sometimes..." Blaine laughed at Kurt's question, shrugging. "We can just be friends who randomly kiss, if that's what you want. Or we can date.. "

"Dating sounds like the best option," Kurt replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. So, I've decided to end it here.


End file.
